


Save You From Hell

by space_kid (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, M/M, My First Smut, Night Vale, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When war spirals out in Carlos Martinez's home country, a shipment of soldiers hot and fresh from the strange location of Night Vale arrives, Carlos meets the ever charming Cecil Gershwin Palmer, and falls in love instantly. But Cecil hasn't told Carlos everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You From Hell

Carlos Martinez was not a man of destiny.

He grew up in a fairly stable home with only a mother who juggled around 3 children of varying ages and personalities. Josè was the eldest of the children, and was very much into sports. He grew up flowing in between sports season; basketball, baseball, football, hockey, Josè seemed to be good at every sport presented before him, would immediately take it up and master it. Carlos was jealous of his athletics, but Josè would just ruffle his hair, and call him a scrub, making him scowl and stick his tongue out at his older brother.

Maria was the middle child, and lived her life on the stage, wearing costumes and pretending to be other people ever since 1st grade. Maria had been going to theatre camps over the summer for seemingly forever, interning at acting camps when they'd let her, perfecting her craft to handle her emotions perfectly. When the plays would roll around, Carlos would be dressed in a tight monkey suit, and dragged by his hand to watch his sister inspire people and steal the show completely. He would say he was jealous of his acting skills, and Maria would place a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing it, and smiling at him. He never stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Carlos was the youngest, and by far the smartest of the bunch. His preference was science, and studied every botany and ecology class he was offered. Bill Nye and Neil Degrasse Tyson were his heroes, and Carlos won every science fair in both middle and high school. He figured he couldn't compete with sports and acting, so he needed to make something for himself, and found himself drawn to science, and all it's appealing unanswered questions it had to offer.

It made sense that Carlos would stick with science all through high school, and eventually college, graduating with a masters in science from Bakersfield college after 8 years. His mother ran up to him with cloudy eyes, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his shoulder. Josè patted his shoulder with vigor, being the father Carlos needed right now, a look of pride in his eyes. Maria hugged him tightly around his waist, squealing her feelings out into Carlos' body while he laughed. He was truly proud of what he had done, he worked hard for this moment where everyone in his family was looking at Carlos and Carlos alone.

But Carlos learned something important about his travels through college: none of what he had done would've ever been just handed to him. He worked for each of those tests, studied each quiz, learned all the necessary facts about science himself. No one helped him, this was a win for Carlos Martinez, and no one else. He carved his own path, he could've stopped at any time and given up; but Carlos decided that this is what he wanted his life to be, and he worked for it. This was not something predetermined by some "higher power" or something.

Carlos decided his own fate, and the universe was not holding his hand like a parent on the first day of school. He was not a child of the stars, he was a human being born on this Earth, raised on Earth, and would die on Earth. He didn't need the illusion of a security blanket for his life, Carlos was a man of action, and he did what he damn well pleased.

But even Carlos' beliefs wavered when Cecil Palmer was thrown into his life seemingly by chance...

**Author's Note:**

> becuase im fucking trash and too lazy to make one huge thing. im now going to make some chapters to go with this small introduction of this story. and julia if youre reading this i love u babbles


End file.
